Stay Strong Sorellina
by Aqua Veneziano
Summary: Poor Aqua Veneziano and her boyfriend, Prussia, got into a big fight and he has ran away for almost a week. Aqua has been having mental and emotional break downs due to his disappearance... will she be able to cheer up with the help of her best friends and brothers?
1. Stay Strong Sorellina Chapter 1

Stay Strong Little Sister

Chapter 1

It was a pretty dark day with angry dark clouds in the sky rumbling with the sounds of thunder waiting to strike the earth. The birds weren't singing, only hiding in their homes trying to keep warm and dry. Aqua's mood usually depended on the weather since she was emotionally unstable. Her short blue hair barely touching half-way her neck with two long strands in the front and her bangs drooping to the right almost covering her eye. Her blue-gray eyes were almost blood-shot and on her mocha colored-skin you can see stains of tears that creeped out of her eyes as she continued walking to who knows where. She would've gone to her best friend Russia's home, but he had left to France for a World Meeting. Germany was gone and she has yet to know where in this world he could've gone to, but she knows he's safe since he called her yesterday. Basically all the nations were either at a World Meeting or off doing something that has to do with protecting their beloved homes. Why was Aqua crying? Why was she walking in the rain? Her heart was broken. She was destroyed on the inside and she has been acting this way for almost a whole week. Why? Prussia, her boyfriend, had gotten furious with her out of nowhere and stormed off and hadn't had the decency to call her and let her know that he was ok. Her black skinny jeans were completely soaked, her blue-green shirt with a very odd design, given to her by England, was wet from the rain and tears that she had shedded. Her boots, which looked like her big brother Italy's, were smeared with dried up mud and soot. The rain obviously wasn't making it better. She approached her big brothers' Italy and Romano's home and hestitately knocked on the door with a cold hand.

"Who the hell is that? Veneiziano go answer the damn door", Lovino grumbled as he stretched out his whole body after being interrupted by Aqua's repeated knocking. Feliciano jumped up like the happy-go-lucky man he is and bounded to the door. He opened the door and saw his little sister Aqua.

"Ve~ Ciao little sister Aqua! Look Romano it's little sister Aqua~!", Italy said happily not realizing that his blue-haired sister was shaking and plastering a fake smile on her face, not realizing it was very obvious that she had been crying. Romano jumped off the couch and hurried toward the door. His eyes widened in shock as he saw how horrible his little sister looked.

"H-hello b-b-big brother R-R-Romano", Aqua said shaking from the cold and still trying to have a big smile on her face. Romano's face went from shock to anger; he clenched his hands into fists and pulled his sister in the house. Italy bounced off to his closet to get his poor sister some new clothing to put on.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Romano yelled aloud. Aqua looked at her big brother seeing a flash of concern in his eyes, but was gone within a heartbeat so she wasn't sure what it was.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play that game with me!

"I'm not doing anything."

"Bull shit, Aqua! Why do you continue to lie to me?" Romano shrieked as his anger began rising more and more as his little sister continued to lie to his face about her feelings. The two continued to argue back and forth until Italy FINALLY came back with some clothes to change into.

"Ve~ here you go!" the happy-go-lucky Italian said as he plopped the clothes into his sister's arms. Aqua smiled at her loopy big brother and gave him a hug. On the other hand, Romano was not a very happy Italian at the moment. He put a hand on her left shoulder on Aqua and whipped her around placing his other hand on her right shoulder. He looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes for what seemed like forever and finally spoke.

"This is about the Prussian b******, isn't it?" He said in a rather harsh tone since he had lost his temper with his stubborn little sister. Aqua's eyes widened as he finished that sentence. She felt tears trying to creep out of her eyes again and tried her best to hide it. She looked down at her feet, hiding her face behind her blue hair. Romano got furious and viciously shook her by her shoulders. Aqua dropped the clothes given to her by Italy and shut her eyes tightly.

"It is isn't it? What the hell did he do to you!? Tell me now Aqua Venezziano!" he screamed as he shook her. Aqua began to cry and grabbed his wrists trying to get him to stop shaking her. Italy was standing behind Romano trying to get him to stop shaking her by attempting to throw his arms around him to bring him down to the ground, but it was futile. Fed up with her big brother shaking and yelling at her, she finally spoke.

"YES! IT HAS TO DO WITH GILBERT!" Aqua shouted. Once Romano heard her breaking into sobs he gently let her go and pulled her into a hug. She sunk into her big brother's embrace causing the two siblings to fall to the ground. Her face was in his chest sobbing loudly, staining his nice tan uniform. He just held his broken little sister and began rubbing her back in big circles, just as he had done when she was a little girl. Italy sat down next to them and began to pat the blue haired girl's head, which then led to him petting her like a cat. She didn't care though, all she needed was comfort and she was receiving it by her two big brothers who cared about her more than anything in the world. Her sobs slowly began to turn into little sniffles and heavy breathing. Romano picked up his little sister's head by caressing her cheeks with his two hands and gave her a kiss on her forehead. This shocked Aqua since he rarely kissed her forehead.

"Go and change sorellina, we'll talk about this when you're ready to talk, ok?" Romano said with a hint of softness in his voice.

"Ve~ don't worry, we'll make the pain go away~!" Italy said giving his little sister a warm smile trying to make her laugh. Aqua cracked a slight smile and chuckled.

"Ok... oh and forgot to tell you two something..." she said in a hushed voice. Aqua motioned her two brothers to come closer and quickly pulled them into a hug. Both brothers were shocked for a second but then just hugged her tightly. She then whispered into their ears: "Ti amo fratelli maggiori..."


	2. Stay Strong Sorellina Chapter 2

Stay Strong Sorellina...

Chapter 2

It was the next day and the sun was rising, birds were singing and Aqua refused to get out of bed. She had told her older brother Romano EVERYTHING just as she had promised. The blue-haired girl woke up around seven or eight o'clock in the morning and was just staring at her light violet ceiling. She was in her dark grey sweat pants wearing one of her favorite T-shirts that had a very odd design of some sort. It almost looked like symbols, but she didn't really care, she just liked the design of the damn shirt. She didn't share a room with her brothers, for obvious reasons, but the main reason was that every time she let her big brother Italy sleep in her room, she would wake up to either him breaking something or her mysteriously ending up on the floor. Either way, she was always the hardest one to get out of bed. Aqua decided to pull herself together and get out of bed. She wasn't going to sulk in her room for the rest of her life, although it sounded good to her, she refused to let her problems pull her down. She lazily got out of bed and threw on a light-blue shirt with special embroidery on it that she had designed herself. To go along with that fabulous shirt, she put on a long black skirt that reached above her knees and the same black boots from yesterday, but her big brother Italy cleaned them for her. She walked up to her mahogany dresser and fixed her short blue hair and tried to smile. The sun beams shooting through her window was making something shine brightly directly into her eyes. Aqua felt around her dresser and touch something metal and had an odd shape to it.

"What the hell… what is this?" Aqua grumbled as she picked it up and held it to her eye level. Once she got a better look at the mysterious object, tears threatened to leave her chocolate brown eyes. It was Prussia's metal cross that was so precious to him, but he decided to give it to her. She was just about to cry when there was a knock at her bedroom door. Aqua jumped up a bit and quickly wiped her eyes just in case some tears did fall. Through the door she heard her big brother Italy calling her name.

"Ve~ good morning, Aqua! Come and hurry Big brother Romano made breakfast!" Italy said happily, still tapping on the door. Aqua, getting frustrated, steadied her voice and responded to her ditzy older brother.

"Ok big brother I'll be out in a minute!" she shouted through her door. She heard Italy then bounding away to the kitchen where she could hear Romano cursing since he burnt his hand on the stove… again. Aqua then quickly pinned her teal bow on the back of her short blue hair, but before she left her room, she placed the metal cross into her back pocket. She then exited her room and entered the kitchen and smelled eggs, bacon, and French toast. Hearing someone cough, she turned around and saw her friends and older brothers, some sitting at the kitchen table and others sitting on the living room couch. These weren't any ordinary friends, these were her best friends. Germany, Russia, England, America, and Canada were all seated and staring at her like she had done something wrong.

"Uhh… hi everyone, did Italy invite you over for breakfast?" Aqua asked nervously. She saw the looks on all of her friends' and brothers' faces, they looked happy and full of suspicion. At that point she began to get a little creeped out by their ominous stares. Romano looked at Germany with a smirk and nodded. Germany stood up, walked over to Aqua, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Due to the size difference, his hand looked huge on her little shoulder. Aqua looked up and stared and her blonde German friend.

"Aqua, ve have a very big surprise for jou," He said with his crystal blue eyes full of happiness for what was coming to his blue haired friend. He took Aqua by the hand and sat her down on the couch; England then came up to her and blind-folded her. America kept snickering and laughing. Canada was looking out the window to see if the surprise was here yet. Irritated with America's continuous snickering, he finally yelled at him

"Shut up you wanker! You're going to give away the surprise!" the Brit shouted at the American while tightening her blind-fold. Aqua felt something either good or bad was going to happen, she felt a little nervous.

"Oh come on, man! I'm just building up the suspense like any awesome surprise should be bro!" America said. Italy was, as usual, bouncing around with excitement and Romano, was just sitting down eating a tomato since he had finished breakfast. Russia was smiling and patting Aqua's back, reassuring her.

"Can I take this off now?" Aqua said impatiently. Russia fixed her blind-fold and laughed.

"Of course not silly friend!" Russia said happily. Canada dashed in and clapped his hands twice as a sort of signal. All Aqua could here was the scuffling of all her friends standing in two line making a pathway to where she was sitting. Russia and Germany were standing at the end of the lines. Aqua heard Canada speaking to another person, but could not make out what he was saying since he was speaking more softly than usual. She heard the door close and then heard the sounds of footsteps approaching her. She felt a hand touch her knee as the other man knelt down on one knee and lifted her blind-fold. Aqua's eyes widened and tears welled up quickly in her eyes. She could not believe what was in front of her. Was this a dream? No, this was real life and she definitely was surprised by her friends and brothers.


	3. Stay Strong Sorellina Chapter 3

Stay Strong Sorellina...

Chapter 3

The man crouching down on his knee was her true love... Gilbert. The ancient nation stared into Aqua's teary eyes and just grinned. His blue haired girlfriend just hid her face in her hands and ignored the fact that her charm bracelet, given to her by Gilbert, pinched her cheek as she quickly covered her face. The room was full of her sobbing and sniffling. Her white-haired boyfriend pulled her in for a hug and held her tightly. Oh how she missed her boyfriend so very much. Aqua threw her arms around his neck and continued sobbing into his very neat black uniform, with a white dress shirt, and bowtie underneath. It took her longer than everyone expected to silence her sobs of happiness to have her boyfriend back by her side again. The albino Prussian pulled away from his girlfriend and lifted her head with both of his hands caressing her cheeks in a comforting manner. Aqua's eyes were red and puffy with some tears still creeping out of her sparkling chocolate brown eyes. The trail of tears that fell down her mocha colored skin left a trail down her now red cheeks. Gilbert smiled and wiped her tears away. Aqua tried smiling, but whenever she tried she'd look down. He kept holding her gaze and finally spoke.

"Hello Schöne... I'm sorry for everything I said..." the albino Prussian began as he moved his hands from her cheeks and gently held her hands, "you know I would never try to hurt you... I was very stupid and I didn't mean to snap at you like that... I hope you'll forgive me". Aqua saw her boyfriend begin to tear up and smiled. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I do forgive you…" his blue-haired girlfriend said in a soft and comforting voice. The Prussian smiled and returned the kiss on her cheek. Aqua blushed a light shade of pink and giggled. Italy jumped on the couch and sat next to his little sister.

"Ve~ I'm so happy you two have worked things out! Let's celebrate by making pasta~!" Aqua laughed a little about her big brother Italy's sudden outburst of something random, just as he always does to make her happy. Her other brother, Romano, sighed with frustration and dragged Italy by his ear back to his spot in line.

"Idiot! Wait until this damn thing is over!" Romano snapped at his brother, who was rubbing his ear in pain, and turned back to look at the couple at the couch. Gilbert looked back at the love of his life and smiled.

_'I know I can do it… I just have to do it just as I had practiced...' _the white-haired man said to himself as he felt the small, black velvet box he had hidden in his pants pocket. He cleared his throat and stood up, also helping Aqua up at the same time. Gilbert held her soft hands and took a deep breath and began his speech:

"Aqua ... when I first met you, I thought you were just another loud and obnoxious Italian, but boy was I wrong. You are a beautiful, intelligent, and very patient. I know I can be a handful at moments, but I love that you are able to deal with me when others have given up on me… you have stood by my side through thick and thin, even on our worst nights and I say I don't care if you left me you knew I didn't mean any of that. The majority of the crap that comes out of my mouth isn't true and you know it, but you continue taking my harsh blows and insults. I never want to lose you and I want to be by your side forever until I die. I want us to able to face the worst of problems together as if we are one country… I want to able to take care of you if you're sick and sad… I want to be yours and only yours for the rest of my life… and so with that being said…" he stopped speaking as he pulled out the small box he had hidden in his pocket and knelt down on one knee. Aqua's chocolate brown eyes began to tear up again as she placed a hand on her mouth with shock. All her friends were smiling and forming a semi-circle around the happy couple. Gilbert opened the box, revealing a beautiful, pure silver engagement ring with a ruby stone to match the color of his eyes. Aqua felt her knees getting weak, but remained standing and remained staring at her kneeling boyfriend.

"Aqua Veneziano… will you marry me, and make me the happiest man on earth?" He said as he held her left hand while showing her the ring. The blue-haired girl stared at him with a few tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Oh Gil… of course I'll marry you!" Aqua said as she threw herself at him, giving him a hug and knocking him off his feet. He landed on his back as she landed on top of him, with her head buried in his chest as she cried tears of happiness. Gilbert hugged her back and kissed her forehead. He placed the silver ring on Aqua's right hand and kissed her hand. Aqua looked up and had the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to marry the man she loves. Everyone around the two engaged couple began to cheer and clap. Gilbert helped his fiance up and put his arm around her shoulder. Aqua looked at her two brothers who looked happy, especially Italy. She never expected to see Romano so calm and happy, with the exception of him being with Spain, it really pleased her.

"Vell, I believe ve have somezing to celebrate today" Germany said as he put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Aqua and Gilbert smiled then nodded. America dashed off with Canada and England to get food, obviously, while Germany and Russia went to get party supplies. Leaving the happy couple to spend some time with each other and appreciate what has happened to each other these past years of them dating which led up to this momentous occasion.


End file.
